Caving In
by ShiverMe
Summary: They hadn’t even known each other for that long yet if they left each other now they wouldn’t know what to do. WesleyXOC This is a little dabble that stems from my other story for Wanted Rated T for uhm, themes.


**Author's Note:  
**Hey guys! This is just a little thing I did from boredom. Just a little one-shot that stems from my other story, **Wanted: Tales Of An Outlaw**. This is just a scene I thought up of and just needed to have it down because I didn't want to lose it and/or forget it. So, here it is. Just s short dabble. Okay, going to stop talking now. Let you read this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Wanted or anything/anyone that belongs to it/that. I do own Katherine though...

* * *

They hadn't even known each other for that long yet if they left each other now they wouldn't know what to do.

He sat away from her, keeping his distance. More like sitting on the other side of the room, away from her, because he was afraid that if he acted on any sort of impulse he would lose her. As if she were a figment of his imagination, an illusion… a character from his mind.

She stood gazing out the window trying to look oblivious of the situation at hand but couldn't stop herself from using the window to see his reflection in the distance behind her. Outside the window was nothing there for her to see, just the snow that had caved in around them. She had suggested to start the fireplace, to keep the place warm and to also have smoke signal that there were people stuck somewhere within the fallen snow.

"So," he started, "we're gonna be here for a while, huh?"

"Yep," she replied, "A while."

"You wanna do something?" he asked with a hint of shyness and playfulness in his voice.

She turned around with her arms crossed over her chest and glared at him like a parent would to a disobeying child. "Like what, Wesley? Play a game of 'I Spy'?" she bit out harshly, speaking to him as if he were an annoyance to her.

"Whoa," Wesley gave her an expression of being hurt by her words, though they both knew he was only joking around, "Did all the snow out there turn you into the Ice Queen Bitch of the North? Gees! You can't stand there and tell me you're not going to get bored, Kay."

Katherine continued to glare angrily at Wesley, trying to mask her true feelings of dread and worry. She turned her head back toward the window to stare at the stainless white snow and couldn't stop the frown that marred her face. "It's only been a few minutes and I'm already starting to want to kill myself being stuck in here with you," Katherine whined like a child. She watched her silver eyes against the window as they expressed her sadness.

"Hey!" Wesley stood to his feet and opened his mouth to try and defend himself but stopped when he couldn't think of anything witty to say. His right hand went up to the back of his head and scratched it lightly a few times. "Well, what do _you_ want to do for the next few hours? If you've got any ideas feel free to just shout 'em out," said Wesley.

"How about we just stay the way we are and not talk, at all?" Katherine suggested. She turned to Wesley and looked at him from top to bottom, as if checking him over for any missing pieces. "I don't even know why I'm here," she muttered to herself aloud.

Wesley frowned and sat back down on the chair just a few feet away from the fireplace. He glanced about the room and sighed at what he saw. All there was in the room was the chair he was sitting in, a table, an overly fury rug, and one large bed. He spotted a small refrigerator but knew there would only be beverages in there and at the moment he was yearning for food.

He turned his attention back to Katherine and looked her over. Wesley noticed how she clung onto her left arm with a death grip, like she was trying to numb out the pain of the bullet wound by diverting the pain elsewhere. Her blood had healed him greatly to the point that the scars he had were gone. However Katherine's own blood wouldn't work on herself.

"Are you okay, Kay?" he asked.

"You're talking," Katherine stated without turning to look at Wesley.

"I'm just asking if you're okay! I can't ask that now?" Wesley asked with a slight pout to his lips.

Katherine turned her head slightly and stared at Wesley from the corner of her eye. She smiled weakly and turned back to the window. "I'm fine, Wesley."

"Why are you staring out that window like you'll see something? The snow is like, up to the roof!" Wesley emphasized the size of the snow by making gestures with his hands and arms even though Katherine wouldn't see it.

"It's better than staring at you," Katherine joked. She turned to face Wesley and gave him a small smile but not a forced one, something Wesley wouldn't take for granted.

"Funny," Wesley said with a smile.

They smiled at each other for a couple more seconds before Katherine turned back to face the window. Wesley frowned and began to think of anything that would get Katherine to speak. "Hey," he called, "Aren't you bored?"

"Of course I am," Katherine replied. She turned back to Wesley and her eyes darted over to the bed for a split second. She gave Wesley a careful glance before edging toward the bed. As she sat down she hissed in pain and tightened her grip on her left arm.

Wesley was up on his feet instantly as soon as he heard Katherine's painful hiss and rushed over to her side. "Are you all right?" he asked her, staring at her with worried eyes.

"This is so stupid," Katherine muttered as she cradled her arm to her chest. "Why would _my_ blood heal everyone else but me?"

"Oh, so selfless of you! To only care about others instead of yourself!" Wesley said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Katherine glared at Wesley and rolled her eyes to him as he sat down beside her. She noticed Wesley's small smirk and couldn't help but roll her eyes at him again.

Wesley placed a careful arm around Katherine and held his breath, waiting for Katherine to shrug away. When moments passed and she hadn't tried to push him away Wesley reached over with his free arm and poked at Katherine's left arm.

"Ow!" Katherine yelped sharply.

"Sorry! I didn't think that it hurt _that_ much!" Wesley pulled his arms back to his side and frowned at himself. "It hurts that bad?" he asked. "I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, you didn't know," Katherine said with a sigh.

Then, the unthinkable occurred.

Katherine tilted her head to the side until it rested against Wesley's shoulder. Her eyes began to slowly drift closed and Wesley wasn't sure what to do. Her breathing started to become even and she leaned her body more toward Wesley.

"Kay?" Wesley asked with an unsure voice.

"Just resting my eyes, Wesley," Katherine said, trying to ease Wesley's worried thoughts. "I'm afraid to lie down because I might accidentally lean into my broken arm," she explained with a small yawn at the end of her sentence.

"Are you sure that's a good thing to be doing right now?" Wesley asked. "We're surrounded by snow with a fire that won't last too long because there isn't much wood left and there's no heater in this little cabin…" he thought out loud. "Kay?"

Wesley turned his head just a little and couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face when he saw that Katherine had fallen asleep against him. He wrapped his arms around her gently and shifted her around so that she was now lying on the bed on her right side. Wesley's light blue eyes stared curiously at Katherine as she slept. "Never saw you sleep before," he said out loud to himself, "Thought you didn't."

"Mhm," Katherine mumbled in her sleep.

Wesley shifted back on the bed and leaned forward. He leaned against his hands that were on the bed at either side of the slumbering silver-eyed Katherine. Wesley contemplated his next move and hesitated as he continued to stare at Katherine. He leaned forward until his face was an inch away from Katherine's.

Suddenly his body froze when Katherine shifted so that she was lying more on her back now. Wesley breathed a sigh of relief, scared half to death when he thought that Katherine had woken up. He moved over so he was now hovering above Katherine and shut his eyes before leaning in and softly placing his lips against hers.

Katherine moaned, from her sleep or from his kiss Wesley couldn't tell. He pressed his lips just a tad harder and let his right hand slip down toward Katherine's lower back. Katherine blinked tired eyes open and pulled away from Wesley, shaking her head to break the kiss. "What are you doing?" she demanded in a breathless whisper.

Wesley was at a loss for words and just stared into Katherine's silver eyes. He had never been close enough to see them directly and realized they were more of a steal gray like from a gun than silver. The strange comparison boggling him for just a second before he rid of those thoughts.

"Well?" Katherine said, still waiting for Wesley's answer.

However, instead of replying with words Wesley just leaned forward and placed another kiss against her lips. This time it was stronger but more heated than passionate.

Katherine's right hand came up to Wesley's chest and pushed him back, breaking the kiss a second time. "No, Wesley, we can't do this!" she protested.

"We can't do this, we can't do that! We can't do _anything_!" Wesley whined. "Kay, why not? What's your reason this time?"

"Well, what's _your_ reason? Why do you do this? Why do you want to do this?" Katherine asked, her eyes looking deep into Wesley's. "I told you: I'm just here to help you and nothing else."

"Come on, Kay! Don't make this into some sappy love story!" Wesley moved the hand that was Katherine's lower back to her waist and pushed her body more onto the bed so that they were more eye-to-eye with each other. "After all that we've been through together, you can't tell me that you don't feel a thing! Even a little!"

Katherine was about to respond but Wesley stopped her by pressing his lips against hers for a third time. Wesley moved his hand back to Katherine's lower back and raised her slightly so that she was arching upward. Katherine's right hand gripped onto Wesley's shirt and tried to push him away but Wesley only pushed back.

The hand at Katherine's lower back moved once again, passing over her hip and resting against her left thigh. Katherine whimpered in protested and Wesley answered by raising her left leg up and wrapping it around his right one. Wesley pushed her body up, even more onto the bed and placed his right in between Katherine's thighs.

"Wesley," Katherine finally managed to say in a low whisper when Wesley pulled back for air. She gazed up at him with wide eyes and couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Katherine," Wesley said in reply, pausing his ministrations just a moment to gaze back at the young woman beneath him.

They hadn't even known each other for that long yet if they left each other now they wouldn't know what to do.


End file.
